magicaldiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Weird Points
Take blue magic on the first day and tell Ellen you want something interesting on the ceiling +5 Weird * Sleep whole week path **If you sleep the whole first week (thus missing out on the above weird points), when receiving detention and demerits from Professor Grabiner, choose to BLUFF. +5 Weird * Don't Sleep whole week path ** On the first Friday if you see Ellen going through Virginia's things find Virginia and say Ellen's stealing her underwear +5 Weird * Initiation path ** Say Damien's teeth are like knives +5 weird, September 10th * Refuse Initiation path ** Refuse to take part in Initiation +10 Weird, September 9th * Take gym during the fourth week, (September 23rd), and suggest "wind-up toys" for +5 weird. * For the first exam, September 27th, study only one subject, then when asked say detention may be good for +5 weird. * Sleep or study on Sept. 30 for an event with Donald. Choose "why are you doing this?", "I have a better idea", and "speak up" for +5 weird points. (The second option is not available if you had Ellen teach Virginia how to clean) * President Path ** Do interpretive dance +10 Weird ** Get +15 weird points if you choose "Crush my enemies", "Demand Perfection" and "Public Discipline". Choosing two of the three gets you +10 weird points. * Treasurer Path ** Run for Treasurer with Grabiner as your campaign manager choosing "Lady Lampshade Head" as your name gives +5 weird points, October 7th. ** Run for Treasurer with Grabiner as your campaign manager and tell Virginia you have a crush on him +5 weird, October 8th ** Do interpretive dance +10 Weird ** sell black candles +5 weird * Not President or Treasurer Path ** No extra options * 2nd exam Detention Path ** In the second exam, October 25th, attempting to jump over the pit without casting gets you a detention. During the detention, choosing "Can't you just spank me instead?" gives +5 weird. * Mall with Virginia Path ** On October 26, going to the mall and suggesting that Virginia buy a banana gives +5 weird. * Initiation path (see above) ** After Ellen gets rejected by William, November 1 , change the subject and say Virginia has a crush on Damien for +5 weird points. * If you dodge in stead of casting a spell in duel practice +5 weird * On Friday, December 13, wake everyone up for +5 weird points. * Ellen Christmas Card Path ** choosing frogs with any card colour gives you +5 weird points. * Virginia Christmas Card Path ** choosing a black or purple card with frogs give +5 weird points. * Send a FUNNY Valentine's Day card to Professor Potsdam. +5 Weird * If you fail studying late in the year (March or April) you can choose to blow off steam for +5 weird. * Virginia's Romantic Path ** When seeing Virginia trying on makeup, suggest "clown" for her new look (+5 weird points), then when she agrees to go shopping with you, try on funny hats for +5 weird. * Grabiner's Romantic Path ** You gain ten weird points when people start to gossip about the two of you in April. Items * Wearing Wacky Glasses +5 weird, $20 * Using the Wiggle Wand +5 weird, $50 * Wearing Bat Wings +10 weird, $120 Category:Guide